Black Dreams
by hazeltopaz
Summary: One bad dreams for Katherine revisits Vincent's past as women die in unexpected ways, ususally in their sleep. Can Katherine step up her game and live to see her days! Unsure of rating. You be the judge! For now, it's a T-rating until change!


**Man, I've been busy, and I didn't have enough time to do the Minecraft fanfictions… in the meanwhile, I plan to do another fanfiction… and I'm unsure if anyone heard of it. The game is called Catherine, and if you played it, you might know where I'm going. For those that don't, it's a game involving the protagonist, Vincent, and his crazy life… well, only a week of it. While this is a small bit, I'll open the game in more detail as the story goes on.**

**I don't own any of the characters used! **

Katherine wakes up suddenly, sweat running down her neck, her dark brown eyes dilated in fear. Vincent wakes up, stirred by his wife.

"Katherine… is everything okay?" Vincent asks taking his wife's hand, which is now gripping the bed covers rather tightly.

"Uh… yes; everything is fine. Is just that..." Katherine's voice falls flat. "Oh, I just lost what I was going to say." She laughs it off, lying back down, her bleached hair striking a pillow.

Recently on the news, there have been deaths of women about Katherine's age, and it was awfully similar to the male deaths last year. No, it wasn't any chain deaths or suicides. The deaths were quite strange, for that men have died in slumber, and were roughly about Vincent's age.

The next morning, Katherine remains in bed, twirling her hair with one finger. Vincent brings her some breakfast, usually strawberry cake from Chrono Rabbit. Her face still reads fear, as her dreams weren't so pleasant. Vincent notices her pale skin, as her hands tremble as she picks up her coffee mug.

"Katherine, are you sure you're okay? You're still shaken from last night…" Vincent asks kindly, sitting down next to her. She doesn't say a word as she stares out at a window behind her.

"Thing is… I just got a bad dream. The only thing I remember is…" She falls silent again, feeling Vincent's hand hold hers. "I saw someone familiar, and you were with her." Katherine stands up to dry her eyes, and said that she'll be taking a walk outside.

In sheer reality, she was pregnant, but was unsure if this was true. Later on in the day, she hurries to the doctor to see if this is reality. Sadly, it was….

Once coming home, Katherine has tears in her eyes, and there was no point of drying them. After breaking the news, Vincent now has to keep care of both of them (while not knowing the gender of the baby.).

_In Katherine's dream….._

Katherine emerges out from a swirling lavender portal; her appearance has changed as well, resulting in clothes that have been exchanged from her traditional black suit, black heels and stylish belt for a tattered sleeping gown and what seems to be a wedding veil on her head. In her left hand is a knife decorated with a white ribbon and a single rose, without the typical thorns.

"W-what is this?! What's with the dress, a-and—and where am I?" Katherine was obviously scared half to death, but something in her scrambled mind tells her that this place is awfully familiar. The blocks surrounding the immense darkness tower over her, creating an uneasy feeling. At her feet was a black flower, having a funky purple mist swirling inside. "Wait… who's… talking to me…?"

Of course, Katherine is alone in this strange, new environment, and she knows she's all alone at this point, until now, which has these strange, yet recognizable voices calling her name. Is it from this… unnatural flower down at my feet, Katherine thought in her mind. As she swoops down to pick it up, it quickly opens to show her husband hurrying up the structure that stands in her way. As the mirage of Vincent continues to run up, she sees a large unborn child with frightful modifications. One arm is replaced with a chainsaw with a tube connecting the chainsaw to one of the child's eye; the other is a pincher or a claw drenched in blood. As for the rest of the body, it's covered with metal plates all over the skin. Once the mirage diminished, she looks down the dark abyss and hears cries.

"MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Coming out the darkness quickly was the same child, only with different modifications. Covered throughout the body were these strange sacks filled with blood, housing inside various items, ranging from baby supplies and products, to household items. However, two sacks are strangely different, for that one is filled with blood, but nothing else, the other scares Katherine as a voice calls to her…

"Katherine! Over here!" That voice belonged to Vincent, and he was caught inside.

In sheer panic, she staggers up the blocky tower, avoiding the child that is chasing her to the death. In a sudden shriek, the child cries and yells…

"MOMMY! WAIT FOR ME!" Katherine ignores the cries and keeps running, pulling out blocks and hurrying up them, until she stops…

Suddenly, she gets a vision again, and it wasn't from her memory, but from Vincent's. She is standing in front of the same structure, but she sees Vincent standing right beside him. She quickly looks behind to see a familiar face following them… Catherine.

_"I won't let you escape!" _As the distorted, blonde haired b**** chases after the two, Katherine notices that she, too, has a mirage following her past husband… before they married. Keeping track on how he moves the blocks to his advantage, and avoiding red lighting, he quickly guilds himself and her up to the top of the structure, and Katherine was willing to do the same.

Finally making it to the top, Katherine chases some wind before hurrying back up, and the baby's cries help bring her to reality. However, she accidentally takes one wrong step, and slips up, to what she seems to be her appending doom…

**YES, a cliffhanger! I know I hate those, but this is to build anticipation… so you must wait to see what Katherine's fate is! **

**As for Katherine's appearance, it's supposed to be the boss "Doom's Bride", and originally, she DIDN'T have the dress. I had to cover her somehow, so I have to come up with something that matches Doom's Bride, and she already had the veil, so I put the torn, ragged dress on her.**

**That's all I have to give right now! Next time, we see how Katherine's dream is a life giving chance or a way down to hell! **

**Hazeltopaz signing out!**


End file.
